


sana all (ako na lang tol)

by wonderingwanderess



Series: Sana oil [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sassy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Dalawa lang naman ang role ni Kyungsoo sa kasal ng mga kaibigan niya.1.Taga-kain ng shanghai, at2. taga-sana oil.





	sana all (ako na lang tol)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao random idea with ms. camilla. credits to her for the witty title. failed attempt at fluff and crack para mabawasan ang angsty bone sa katawan ko. HAHAHAHA. Happy sabado! :")
> 
> warning: excessive use of the word sana all, sana oil, china oil. Hahahahahhaa

* * *

"So bakit pinatawag mo ang kagandahan ko, Mr. Oh?"

Nakataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo nang makita niyang hindi mapakali si Sehun na long-time boyfriend ng best friend niyang si Baekhyun. Hindi nakaligtas sa mata niya ang panginginig ng daliri nito habang hawak ang kopita ng kape.

"Tingnan mo 'to, inistorbo mo ang masarap ko sanang pagtulog. Magtititigan lang ba tayo rito?"

Inirapan siya nito at bumuga ng hangin. "Balak ko na sana mag-propose kay Baek next weekend. Intimate gathering lang, mga kaibigan lang saka parents namin ang kasama."

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagngiti at ang pamoso niyang linya. _ "Awow sana oil pakakasalan na." _

Humalakhak si Sehun. "Sana ikaw din kasi nagbo-boyfriend niya. Ano bang balak mo, magburo ng asin ha? Tanda mo na, Soo. Matutuyo na 'yan sige ka."

"Ulol. Pinapunta mo lang yata ako rito para insultuhin ha! Excuse me lang, pero fresh na fresh pa 'to. Makasabi ka ng matanda sa akin. Inaano ka ba diyan!"

"Sana all fresh kagaya mo," Muling biro ng lalaki. Pero maya-maya ay sumeryoso ito ulit. "Gusto ko lang masigurado, Soo. Pakakasalan naman ako ni Baek, 'di ba. Syempre maghihintay naman ako kung hindi pa siya ready."

Iwinasiwas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay at nanatiling nakangiti lang dito. "Seng, para saan ang kaba? Alam mo namang ikaw lang ang gusto ni Baekhyun forever. Sana oil 'di ba? Pero huwag ka mag-alala, next week nakatali na 'yon sa'yo."

  


~

  


Sabihin na lang natin na nakuha na rin ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ang happy ending na ninanais ng mga ito. Um-oo rin si Baekhyun kay Sehun at kasama siya ng mga ito sa pagpaplano ng kasal na mangyayari na dalawang buwan buhat ngayon.

"So, gusto mo bang maging best man sa kasal namin?"

Tinampal naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun at nagreklamo. "Babe, sinabi ko na kay pareng Jong na siya na best man sa kasal natin. Yari ako kay best friend kapag binawi ko."

"Wow sana ol best friend. Okay lang naman kahit 'di ako best man niyo basta nasa entourage ako at masarap pagkain niyo sa kasal."

Naglista pa silang tatlo ng mga plano mula sa motif, sa mga bulaklak, sa catering at sa flow ng programa.

"Alam ko naman na dalawa lang role ko sa kasal niyo, taga-kain ng lumpiang shanghai at taga-sigaw ng _ sana oil _."

"Bruha ka talaga! Subukan mo lang magkalat sa kasal ko, sasabunutan kita."

Dumila lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at ngumisi. "Sana oil may buhok 'di ba? Anong sasabunutan mo sa akin? Anit? E di wow. Diyan na kayo, tapos na ang serbisyo ko rito. Bye."

  


Sabihin na lang natin na iniwan niyang nagngingitngit si Baekhyun at naging punching bag ang tatawa-tawang si Sehun.

  


~

  


Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo habang nadidinig ang palitan ng wedding vows ng mga kaibigan niya. Kita niya ang 'di matapos-tapos na pag-iyak ni Baekhyun at nangingilid ang luha ni Sehun. 

_ Sana all _.

Napangiwi siya sa iniisip. Baka nga kailangan na niya ng boyfriend dahil isa si Kyungsoo sa mga taong NBSB. Ang taong hindi pa nakakatikim ng pagmamahal.

"May I present you the newlyweds. Maaari niyo nang halikan ang isa't isa."

At paglapat ng labi ng mga kaibigan niya ay hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagsigaw. Bumuka ang bibig sa mga kating-kating bagay na gusto na niyang sabihin.

"Sana oil mag-asawa na!"

  


Napahiwalay tuloy ang bagong kasal sa paghalik at anong lakas ng halakhak ni Kyungsoo nang pagtinginan siya ng mga tao sa loob ng kapilya. Nahawa na rin sa pagtawa niya ang iba pang mga bisita.

"O anong tinitingin-tingin niyo diyan ha! May mga jowa ba kayo? O 'di ba wala rin."

Hay walang hiya. Mapapa-sana all ka na nga lang talaga. 

  


~

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin habang nakatitig sa maliit na lalaki na wala na yatang bukambibig kundi _ sana all. _

“Tangina par, bakit hindi mo man lang sinabi sa akin na may kaibigang gano’ng kaibigan si Baekhyun?”

Nakaakbay siya kay Sehun habang nagpi-picture taking sila, pabulong-bulong lang si Jongin at isang kurot ang nakuha niya sa kaibigan. 

"'Yan na nga ba sinasabi ko. Kaya 'di ko pinakikilala sa'yo si Kyungsoo, alam ko na 'yang mga galawan mo boy. Basta labas ako diyan 'pag sumabit ka ha."

Ngumisi lang ulit si Jongin sa kamera at nakatuon pa rin kay Kyungsoo na panay ang ngata ng lumpiang shanghai.

"Gago boy, alam mo namang wala akong sabit pagdating sa ganito. Bagong buhay na ako."

Pinisil siya ni Sehun sa balikat at nakangiti lang ang walang malay na si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Congrats, Baek. Suot ka helmet baka mauntog ka, kawawa naman si Seseng."

Tinaas ni Sehun ang gitnang daliri at ininggit pa siya nang halikan nito si Baekhyun ng matunog sa labi.

_ "China oil may kiss din!" _

At lumapit si Jongin sa boses na 'yon, ready na siyang digahan ito buong gabi.

  


~

"Hi, madalas ka ba rito?"

Nasamid si Kyungsoo at dali-dali siyang inabutan ng lalaking kumausap sa kanya ng tubig.

"Style mo bulok. 'Di 'to club 'no pero madalas ako mamapak ng shanghai sa mga kasalan. Kyungsoo nga pala." Nag-alangan si Kyungsoo na iabot ang kamay dahil nagmamantika na ito sa kakakain niya ng shanghai.

Tinawanan siya ng lalaking gwapo na ito na mukhang best man sa kasal. "Alam ko. Ikaw 'yong best friend ni Baek 'di ba? Jongin Kim nga pala, yung best man pero puwede namang your man na rin."

Kumindat pa ito at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na nagliliyab na ang pisngi niya. Aba't mukhang pinopormahan siya ni _ best man _!

"Type mo ba ako?!" Lakas-loob niyang tanong kay Jongin. Nakapameywang pa siya at alam niyang lumalabas ang tinatago niyang tiyan.

Pinahid ni Jongin ang labi niya ng tissue at saka inabutan naman ngayon ng juice. Tinitigan lang siya nito nang nakakaloko at hinagod ng tingin ang kabuuan niya.

"Secret. At ano naman kung type kita? Akin na lang 'yon."

Nilunok na ni Kyungsoo ang kinakain at saka uminom ng tubig. Inirapan niya si poging pa-mysterious. "Awow. Sana all ina-akin 'di ba."

"Cute mo kanina sa kapilya."

"Cute ba talaga o makapal talaga 'yung mukha? Sana all kasi kinakasal na! Ikaw ba, Jongin? Ilan na ba naging jowa mo? May jowa ka ba ngayon?"

Permanente na yata ang pagngisi ni Jongin sa sunod-sunod niyang mga tanong. "Nakaka-apat pa lang ako pero seryoso naman 'yon lahat, mukha lang akong mayabang pero hindi naman ako manloloko."

"Sana oil hindi manloloko!"

Umismid si Kyungsoo at kumagat-labi para pigilan ang kilig na nararamdaman lalo na't aliw na aliw si Jongin sa kanya.

"Pero ikaw, ilan na nagiging jowa mo? Baka may manapak sa akin bigla rito kasi tinabihan kita."

"Style mo talaga bulok, ano? Wala pa akong nagiging jowa e. Balak ko nga raw yata magburo na lang. Hinahanap ko pa kasi 'yung the one ko. Gusto ko 'yung una, siya na rin ang huli."

  


At parang sinipa sa dibdib si Jongin sa mga narinig lalo na nang nahihiya pang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hindi maikakaila ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. 

Hindi na rin napigilan ni Jongin ang bibig sa pagdulas at pagsasabi. 

  


Bahala na.

"_ Sana all _, sana ako na lang 'yang the one mo, tol."

  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CODA : 

  


Binansagan na silang _ sana oil _ couple ng barkada nila. Nahawa na si Jongin sa kaka-sana all ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ng bagay pero hindi na siya matagal na humiling dahil naging sila rin ng lalaki ilang buwan matapos niya itong pursigidong ligawan.

Buong gabi niya itong binuntutan at kinulit, semplang lang kaunti sa pagsasabi ng _ tol _pero mukhang na-gets naman ni Kyungsoo na type niya talaga ito.

At tunay naman si Jongin sa pangako na pang-seryosohan siya kung makipag-relasyon. Kaya sa paglipas pa ng maraming araw, gano'n na rin kabilis lumaktaw ang tatlong taon at nasiguro na niyang gusto na niyang makasama habambuhay si Kyungsoo.

Minsan nakikisana-all na lang siya para pagbigyan ni Kyungsoo. Halik man iyon, yakap o kahit anong hilingin niyang pagpapa-cute ay ibinibigay sa kanya ng nobyo.

  


Sinusubok ang relasyon nila paminsan-minsan ngunit normal lang 'yon sa magkakasintahan. Isa pa ay hindi na sila bumabatang dalawa, hindi rin nakaliligtas kay Jongin ang mga parinig ni Kyungsoo na gusto na rin nitong ikasal.

  


At ano pa bang masasabi ni Jongin?

  
  


_ Hindi na kailangan pa ni Kyungsoo na mag-sana all dahil si Jongin na ang magbibigay ng lahat para rito. _

  
  
  
  


_ Bonus: _

  
  


_ Nagtaka si Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang yayain ni Jongin lumabas at pinakahuli nilang pinuntahan ay ang kapilya na palagi niyang pinagsisimbahan. Hindi na siya nagreklamo dahil ganito naman silang magkasintahan, spontaneous ang mga date at lakad kaya mas lalong na-e-excite si Kyungsoo sa takbo ng relasyon nila. _

_ Kaya nga lang, madalas ay gusto na rin niyang bumuo ng pamilya kasama itong gwapong-gwapo niyang boyfriend kaya lang ay mukhang wala pa itong balak na mag-propose sa kanya. _

_ Lalo lang lumalim ang pagsimangot ni Kyungsoo dahil pagpasok nila ng kapilya ay may ikinakasal. _

_ "Awow talaga, sana all kinakasal 'di ba!" Malakas na bulong ni Kyungsoo na alam niyang narinig ni Jongin. _

_ At nang hindi umimik ang nobyo ay agad siyang lumingon sa likod, natagpuan niya ang sariling daig pa ang Ms. Universe sa pagkagulat dahil nakaluhod si Jongin sa harap niya, hawak ang isang kahita. _

  


_ "Kyungsoo, ito na. Tinutupad ko na lahat ng sana all mo. Pero mahal, sana pagbigyan mo rin 'tong hiling ko. Mag-sana all ka man palagi, sana magsama na rin tayo habambuhay." _

_ Nakita niya ang paglunok ni Jongin maging pati ang butil-butil nitong pawis pati na ang pagpula ng leeg nito tanda na kabado ang pinakamamahal niya. _

_ Wala nang iba pang mahalaga sa paligid, ni hindi na nila napansin na naroroon din pala ang buo nilang barkada upang masaksihan ang espesyal na pangyayaring iyon sa buhay nila _

_ "Will you marry me, Kyungsoo, taga-sana all ng buhay ko?" _

_ At kagaya ng ganap sa mga pelikula ay itinayo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pagkatapos niyang um-oo at isuot sa kanya ang singsing. _

_ Sinelyuhan nila iyon ng halik ngunit agad din silang naglayo nang makarinig sila ng mga boses na naghahagikgikan. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Awow naman, Kyungsoo! Sana oil!" _

  
  
  
  
  


_ -wakas. _

  



End file.
